Broken For You
by OteenagedreamO
Summary: All alone in the tower, Sei just wants to be with someone. He gets Mizuki, who is broken just like him. They fix each other and become something more than friends. AU where Sei lives on in Ren's GE
1. Chapter 1

Written for you-filled-my-garden-with-roses on Tumblr fpr Secret Santa 2014. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Toue?"<p>

"Yes Sei?"

"Why am I by myself?"

"Why? Does it bother you?"

"...Well...I just want to be with someone. To talk to. I don't want to be alone."

"What's wrong with Virus and Trip?"

They're great, as guards, but sometimes they are just to busy with each other to notice me." Toue smiled.

"All right. I'll try to find someone, but don't expect immediate results."

"Really? Thank you."

"Good night Sei."

"Night Toue."

* * *

><p>That conversation was over a month ago. He remembered how hopeful he had been. The nights spent day-dreaming about the person who could lift his heart in the gloomy Oval Tower. He tried not to get his hopes too high, but his imagination got the better of him. But those seemingly impossible thoughts were to come true. Toue had told him he had somebody to accompany Sei. And today, Toue was to bring that person and introduce him. All the possible futures made Sei more nervous than usual. He usually didn't show emotions, but Virus and Trip noticed at first glance.<p>

Walking through the door, Virus and Trip came every day at a specific hours to check up on Sei.

"Hello, Sei-san."

"Yo."

"Hello." Sei was glad the not-twins were the same as ever. Too bad he was too ridden with emotions, tapping his fingers against the armchair rest and slightly bouncing his leg. Virus was the first to notice.

"Something seems to be bothering Sei-san."

"Whatever could it be?" Was Trips only sentence.

Sei huffed. It wasn't worth it to keep it a secret.

"Sit down."

Trip grabbed the nearest chair and pulled it under him. Sitting down, the glasses wearing yakuza then sat on Trips lap.

"You guys..."

"What?" Virus placed his arms around Trip's shoulders with an indifferent expression.

"Do you have to do that every time?"

"Do what?" Trip was able to answer for Virus.

"I think he means this." He motioned the position Virus was in. With Virus's leg over the younger ones's, he may as well carry Virus bridal style and walk out the room. Sei inwardly sighed. This was what he meant when he talked with Toue.

"It's fine. Toue told me he had someone to help me from getting lonely. I'm supposed to meet that person today."

The couple gave each other knowing looks. Seeing this, Sei knew something was up.

"What's wrong?" Inquired Sei. Looking back at him, Virus began to speak.

"No, it's just that we know who the person is." Sei straightened in his chair, his heartbeat also speeding up a bit.

"Who is it?" Virus shook his head.

"Can't say. We used to know him back in the Old Residential District. But right now..."

Continuing the sentence, Trip said:

"His state of mind isn't so healthy right now. He is unstable, so he will not seem right in the head." As Trip spoke, Sei noticed that both their eyes showed a different emotion. It had a cold feeling to them, with a touch of cunningness to them. But it didn't have any regret in them.

"Hmm..." Sei became even more curious who the person was. If the not-twins knew the person, they must not have been from Platinum Jail. They only worked outside the higher class, and they talked about him if he wasn't some other person. Maybe they were friends? Or at least knew each other.

Humming to himself, the duo stood up. Noticing the clock, Sei realized it was time for them to go.

"See you later Sei-san."

"Bye bye." Walking out the door, Sei noticed their hands were interlocked. He smiled. If he couldn't be with anyone, at least they could. It wasn't so bad knowing the not-twins were dating, but the fact that he himself didn't have anyone like that.

Slouching back, Sei once again wondered who the person could be. They could be tall and skinny, or fair-skinned and short. Oh the possibilities. Looking again at the clock, Sei realized he had let thirty minutes pass by and Toue would soon be coming with the stranger.

Becoming even more nervous, Sei looked at himself in the mirror.

_Hair, check. Clothes, check. Hat, check_. But he tilted the studded fedora to a better angle and straightened the Morphine pin. Wearing his everyday clothes, which was the skeleton leggings, the matching gloves, normal white short with a half skirt and single suspender on his left side. With the studded collar and the strap that buckled right at his knees, he felt that it was able to represent his feeling of isolation and lack of free will. He did want to make a good first impression. To him, he didn't think he had to dress like a guy, or even a person. Rather than a normal boy, he was mostly thought of as a test subject. But with a meeting like this, looks became important.

Just as he was going back to the chair, the door was knocked.

"It's me Sei." Toue let himself in, and a person who followed behind him. Sei practically felt his heart jump, so loud he thought Toue could hear his erratic heartbeat.

The hooded figure stood behind Toue, but not entirely. With the hanging head and slouched back, it was obvious this person had been through a lot. Sei couldn't tell any distinct features, except that maybe the person was slightly taller. As he was observing the person, it was impossible to not notice that the neck was wrapped in bandages. He sat on his chair, letting Toue talk.

"This is Mizuki. He lived in the Old Residential District, owning a Rib team called Dry Juice." Sei faintly recalled hearing Dry Juice before, but where?

"He decided to join Morphine, and then was, how should I say this...broken by a certain person. Now he is here by Virus and Trip. I should say, his state of mind isn't so stable right now." Sei frowned. It was just as the yakuza couple said. But this made Sei more curious who Mizuki was, and how he was broken.

"Unfortunately, I can't leave Mizuki in your care right now. But I'll let them explain for me. Virus, Trip." Out came the not-twins.

"So, good bye Sei. You'll be able to see Mizuki by tomorrow I presume." Toue left the room, which left the three alone.

Sei couldn't contain his curiosity and asked the question that had been in his head since he saw Mizuki.

"How is Mizuki broken?" Virus and Trip gave each other a knowing stare, annoying Sei. Virus pushed up his glasses, and did his best to answer the question.

"The reason for Mizuki's mental being was done by a certain person."

"Who?" Becoming even kore curious, Virus's mouth slightly twitched.

"His name is Aoba." Virus now talked with caution in his voice, like on wrong word could ruin Sei. Trip finally spoke, and with those words he gave Sei the biggest surprise of his life.

"Aoba is your twin brother."

* * *

><p>"This is quite the surprise. So now, Aoba lives with his grandma and has the power of Scrap?"<p>

"Yes."

Sei held his head. The news of a brother, a twin, was quite surprising indeed. In the past hour, Sei had learned all about Aoba. This included his days as Sly Blue, all the way to the present in which Aoba lived a normal and carefree life.

"My head hurts." Complained Sei. Trip handed him a glass of water.

"Thanks." He gulped down the water along with any more questions. Now refreshed, Sei thought how life was for Aoba. Well, it didn't matter to him. All was well if Aoba wasn't being experimented on and able to live a normal life.

"Then, we must take our leave." They left without another word.

Sei got off the chair and to his bed. Surrounded by teddy bears and plushies alike, he buried himself under the covers. Today was a somewhat hard day for him, with meeting Mizuki and learning about his Scrap wielding twin who looked completely different from him.

Without changing into his pj's, Sei feel asleep with a tired mind.

The next morning, Sei woke up staring at the canopy and into the night clothes. Sometime Virus and Trip did this for him on the days he couldn't go on and was just too tired.

Sei got out of bed and did his morning routine. It was only 9, and in three hours Mizuki would be here.

Finished eating breakfast, Sei flopped on his chair. His mind wandered to Aoba. Did he have a lot of friends? Was he cheerful and happy? Maybe he had a Rhyme team. Only after an hour of deep thinking did he think of hacking in video feed of Midorijima. With his power, he could create puppets that could overlook cameras for him. But that wouldn't be a lot of fun. So Sei got to work.

After a while, Sei had managed to look into cameras turning them whichever way. The hacking was sort of easy, only when he got to a certain area of town was he blocked. He tried again and again, but each failure made it seem like he was against another person, not a machine. Oh well, he'll just ask Virus and Trip who was there.

They had told him how Aoba looks like though, so he kept his eye out for a blue person.

Sei gave up for that day when he realized Mizuki would be here soon. He soon came, alone at the door.

"Um, you're Sei, right?" Mizuki walked in the room with his hoodie off.

The first thing Sei noticed about the man was his teardrop tattoo. It looked so out of place, yet fit so perfectly. He wore the black sweater with normal jeans. With Mizukis dark clothes and chocolate skin, it stood out from the white scenery. It was exactly the kind of distraction Sei needed from Oval Tower.

In Mizuki's eyes, Sei's skeleton leggings reminded him of his tattoo. It was something meant to be hidden, but it was boldly out in the open. To him, the combination of white and black was like a immortal creature was dropped from Heaven to the darkness Earth had to offer. A fallen angel.

"Yes, I am. Pleased to meet you."

"Likewise."

"I hate to ask this, but does that tattoo mean you've killed someone?"

"No...? Where did you hear that from?"

"The internet."

"Pfft."

"What's so funny?"

"You really shouldn't believe things on the internet." Becoming curious, Sei wondered. The internet to him was a network of vast material that held knowledge of the world. Nothing was wrong with that.

"Oh...so when there's a shoe outside it means that area if gang turf?"

Mizuki covered his laughing face to quiet himself.

"Let me just, catch my, breath. Is everything you know from the internet?"

"No." Sei huffed and folded his arms. He couldn't see what was so funny.

"All right them. What do you know?" Mizuki had finally stopped laughing, small giggles sometimes escaping.

"That the world can be cruel." Sei's face fell dark.

The air suddenly got chilly.

"That escalated quickly." Mumbled the ex-Rib leader. But his face lit up.

"All right then princess."

"Wh-where did that come from?!" Sei tried to cover his blush, but it spread all the way to his ears.

"Well, you seem to be naive. Plus," Mizuki pointed to the bed. "Only a princess would sleep in that thing."

It was true in a way. Sei was considered Toue's son, so he was an important figure. His eyes provided valuable information, so he was granted requests to make up for constant experiments and observations. His poor health also got a lot of sympathy, so that was an advantage. With all this, Sei couldn't refute.

"Whatever." Was the only thing Sei could say. But with that one line, he felt normal, not like a test subject. The teasing was something abnormal and foreign to him. And so, their friendship began on a day neither of them would forget.


	2. Chapter 2

Every day, at 12 and 2 pm, Mizuki would chat with Sei for two hours. He would then leave in order to not disrupt the daily observations.

"Sei, you seem to be better." On the checkup, the nurse noticed different about Sei.

"Really? I don't know why." Sei knew it was Mizuki's fault. This weirdly normal friendship took his mind off of daily tasks. Over the week, they had gotten to know each other pretty well. Mkzuki was guided through Oval Tower and learned the reason he was there. Sei was also exposed to things that should've been normal for him, such as truth-or-dare, sleepovers, telling scary stories (Sei totally beat Mizuki in that) and so much more.

So it wasn't a surprise Sei had gotten attached to Mizuki.

In fact, Sei couldn't think of a day that he didn't spend time laughing or smiling without Mizuki. But even though his heart was filled with joy, the same couldn't be said for his body. That was when a nurse recommended that he should walk to help keep his body strong. And he said yes, thinking Mizuki would be able to be with him. But alas, Mizuki couldn't go with him. Naturally, Virus and Trip would act as his guardian for the time outside. They meet outside of his room, ready to see Platinum Jail.

"We're ready Sei-san."

"Oh, bye Mizuki!" Sei bounced off of the bed where he and Mizuki were chatting.

"Make sure to take care of him ViTri!" Even if he didn't see them, Mizuki smiled and waved as he was lying on his stomach.

Virus and Trip gave each other a glance, Trip shrugging his shoulders.

"Goodbye Mizuki. Let's go." Sei took each step with reluctance. He looked over his shoulder to Mizuki. Leading out the door. Virus and Trip walked on each side of Sei. It wasn't until they were outside that they talked. Virus was first to speak (as always).

"What with the ViTri?"

"Oh, it's the couple name Mizuki and I made for you two."

"Huh." Virus looked forward again. It was a while until Trip spoke.

"We should use that name."

"Shut up."

"You know you love it."

"You guys act like some married couple." Interjected Sei.

"We are not married."

"We're not married."

Sei rolled his eyes. It was obvious they were together. But...that could be him and Mizuki. Shaking his head, he chased the thought out. Virus spoke again.

"You want to be with Mizuki, don't you?"

"Their name is MizuSei."

"Good one."

Sei covered his face with his hands. It wasn't the teasing that bothered him, but rather that he agreed with them.

_What am I thinking?! Shouldn't I be disagreeing...not that I don't. Argh, stupid thoughts._

Overwhelmed with a shy feeling and warmth in his heart, Sei couldn't handle it and ran. It was a stupid decision, but running away from a strange feeling seemed to be the only thing. ViTri called out to him, but their pleas fell on deaf ears.

Sei ran and ran, trying to get away from reality. He ran until he was sure he lost them. Walking into an alley, Sei slumped against the wall and to the ground. Tired and out of breath, he put his head between his legs. The excessive exercise was too much for his body to handle.

_What is this? Is this..._ Sei huffed and squeezed his eyes shut. He needed release.

Scrap.

Sei desperately searched through the sea of allmates for one he could draw in. Among the crowd was a person with an old allmate, quite small and infected. Reaching into his powers, he called out for the allmate. Waiting, he rested until he heard small feet tapping against the concrete. It grew closer to him.

Lifting his head, he saw a dark blue Pomeranian dog with black eyes. Looked deeper into the eyes, instead of black, they were the richest shade of amber. Deep inside, Sei realized something.

_This isn't an allmate_. He lifted up the dog and pressed his forehead against it. _This is the power of Scrap._

Whispering, Sei uttered one word to the dog.

"Awaken." The dog's eyes momentarily flickered, to a brown shade. Smiling, Sei set the dog down. He set his head down again. The older twin heard footsteps, from a person.

"Ren!" A voice rang out. This one word gave Sei a feeling of ecstasy, a longing. Slowly looking up, he made eye contact with the bluest man, his other half, the one and only Aoba.

Still recovering from using Scrap, he knew Aoba could feel the gaze. The effects of Scrap. The release had relaxed and drained the last of his energy.

Ren was the one who broke the gaze with his small growl. Aoba looked away. Not able to keep his eyes open, Sei slipped into sleep.

* * *

><p>When Sei came to, he was in his room.<p>

"You okay?" Mizuki hovered ocer Sei. Still groggy, Sei rubbed his eyes and was able to look clearly at Mizuki.

"Mm-hm." What happened?" Sei sat straight up in his bed.

"Oh, the staff said because you pushed your body too hard, you passed out. I told them that I would be able to take care of you, so they left."

Toue's son was only left to wonder what those feelings were. He certainly couldn't ask any staff, or go to the internet, so Mizuki was left. Clearing his throat, Sei asked him.

"What is it when a person's heart feels warm and can't stop thinking about a person?"

"That's mostly used to describe a feeling of love. Why?" Sei suddenly felt bashful and looked away.

"Just read it somewhere."

"That so..." Mizuki turned back to what he was doing, and Sei wondered.

_Could it be love? Do I love Mizuki...How queer._

Mizuki walked to Sei with a bowl and a spoon, which got him back to reality. Leaning over, Mizuki held a spoon to his mouth.

"W-what are you doing?!" Panicked, Sei pulled his covers over him. Mizuki frowned.

"I'm only going to feed you. You need food anyway."

"No thank you!" Sei burrowed deeper in his bed, avoiding Mizuki.

Mizuki was about to about to pull the covers when the alarm rang. This told him his time was up and had to leave. Hesitantly, he set the soup down and left.

"See you tomorrow Sei."

"Goodbye." Mizuki left, stopping at the door to look back at Sei. He left with silence.

Sei didn't come back out until he was sure he was gone. He peeked his head out of the foot of the bed, still covered.

...

...

"I think I like you." Said Sei to long gone Mizuki.

* * *

><p>Another week had passed by since the incident. Sei didn't want to go into detail, so Mizuki didn't bother him. They had gone back to normal routine.<p>

It was another normal day. Virus and Trip were in his room longer than usual. ViTri had hammered Sei until he opened up about Mizuki. Since then, they've listened to Sei and his love troubles. Well, it wasn't like he had anyone else. Who better to talk to than a couple in love?

"Why don't you do anything?"

"I don't want to ruin our friendship."

"Trip and I were just partners until he decided to make the first move. Then everything just spun until we got together."

"You make it sound so easy." Sei looked into the window as Virus continued.

"It's not. It takes effort from both sides if they want the romance. I mean, Trip was horrible when it came to flirting. If I hadn't given him a chance in bed, I would have never gone out with him."

"Oh my god, Virus!" Sei blushed. Way too much information for him. It was good advice though. A relationship would never go well if they didn't meet halfway.

Trip took Virus's hand and kissed it. Virus tilted his head in his hand and slyly looked at Trip, not embarrassed like Sei. With lusty eyes, Trip glanced sideways to the megane. Sei hid behind his hands, but still looked through. They leaned in, their lips close to touching, when a knock came from the door. Each sighed, the moment ruined.

Mizuki stepped in the room, enthusiastic. He was about to speak, but his eyes landed on Virus and Trip. That was when all hell broke loose.

"No...NOOOOOOOOOO!" Mizuki began to tremble violently, his body and body feeble. In a flurry of panic, Sei rushed to his side.

"What happened?!" He looked around for ViTri, but they disappeared. Mizuki began to speak sentences that were broken and gambled together.

"They broke my **family** it's **all their fault** why did I say yes **how could this happen** AUGHHHHH!"

"Pull it together!" Sei shook the other man's shoulder desperately. It was futile. After all, there isn't a way to stop a mental breakdown. Sei did the only thing he could: use Scrap. Grabbing Mizuki's head, he pressed their foreheads together. Brown eyes meet now violet ones.

"_I'm going to go inside of you_." The world became dark. Sei felt himself being pulled into the deeper parts of Mizuki's mind. He blinked. In that time, the darkness was replaced by an empty, old parking lot. Mizuki was holding a pink-haired lady, pushing a knife against her neck. Across the lot was Aoba, who seemed on edge and ready to attack. Sei stood transparently between them. He saw Aoba ready to use Scrap. Soon enough, both collapsed. Sei was now witnessing the Scrap power Aoba had used on Mizuki. How Mizuki thought Dry Juice as his family, how Virus and Trip tricked him, and most importantly, how Aoba broke Mizuki. With all the memories replayed, Sei now had the chance to fix him, to give him life.

Walking, Sei went into a tattoo parlor. He lifted the curtain to the back. Walking inside, he saw Mizuki crawled up in the corner, crying. He jogged over to him and slowly wrapped his arms around.

"It's okay. Your life isn't over. Instead you'll be reborn. And I'll be there for you." He cradled the man tighter. Mizuki stopped trembling. Done with crying, he looked up to Sei.

"Thank you." They both smiled. And with that, the twin had successfully used Scrap with Mizuki.

Mizuki and Sei slipped back to the real world. Rubbing his head, Mizuki got up, glancing over to Sei, who was also on the floor. From using Scrap, he was exhausted. Mizuki crawled over and looked upon Sei's face. He smiled softly and whispered in Sei's ear just as he came to.

"I guess I really do like you." Sei widened his eyes and hummed, which showed him that he was awake. Slightly blushing, Mizuki placed his arms under Sei.

"Yosh!" He lifted the princess up and gently carried him over to the bed. He tucked the sleeping man in.

Sei mumbled, "I like you too Mizuki."

His whole body relaxed as he drifted off into sleep. Blushing, Mizuki put himself next to Sei and feel asleep. And so, the two slept together in the heap of the blankets and body heat.


	3. Chapter 3, Final

When Sei woke up the next morning, he was being spooned by Mizuki. He leaned in his ear closer to the chest and listened to the soft heartbeat. He liked the way Mizuki's chest slowly went in and out, which felt relaxing and slowly wrapped his arms around the man's waist. *He smells so nice.* Suddenly, Mizuki's arms took Sei's head and hugged it. Thinking he woke up, Sei looked up the sleeping man and saw him slowly open his eyes.

"Sorry, did I wake you up?"

"It's fine. I want to be awake when I'm with you." Sei nuzzled his face against the chest again. They stayed like that for a few minutes until they both knew it was time to get up. It was sort of awkward since they slept together. Plus, Toue would be informed Mizuki stayed with Sei overnight, not something you want to be misunderstood in. Mizuki spoke in the chill of the morning air.

"So...are we dating now?" Sei smiled brightly, which made Mizuki smile as well.

"I guess we are." Sadly, Mizuki had to go leave for his room soon after because he had broken protocol by staying with Sei more than the assigned time.

"Well, see you tomorrow." The smiles disappeared from their faces as Mizuki left.

As soon as the door was closed, Sei belly flopped, grabbed a pillow, and began to squeal into the pillow. _OmagodI'mofficiallydatingMizukibestdayever! _Had anybody walked on the room at that exact moment, they would've seen Sei with the biggest smile he had ever worn. Emotionally drained, he rolled over to where Mizuki had slept. He deeply inhaled the scent Mizuki left behind, still insanely smiling. He let out a satisfied sigh.

"Oh my." Virus's voice pierced through the room and into Sei's thoughts. Surprised, he sprang and faced the not twins. Virus casually leaned on the doorway as Trip had his elbow on his lovers shoulder. Sei looked away with the face of a child who was found coloring the walls.

"What are you doing here?" His mind flash backed to yesterday. "Why did you leave me alone with Mizuki!?" The mood ruined, Sei felt frustrated and looked for answers.

"Because, we were the cause of his meltdown. You probably saw what we did to him while Scrapping him."

"Eh?" Putting the pieces together, he felt bad for lashing out at them.

"We're here to tell you that we did that on purpose. If not for us, you would still be friends. If anything, you should be thanking us." Guilty, Sei bowed his head slightly.

"Sorry."

"It's fine really. Besides, we just want to say that you make a cute couple~"

"You can stop talking now."

"We even talked to Toue. You are free to spend the whole day outside."

Shell-shocked, Sei gasped. "Really?!"

"Of course we have to supervise you two."

Sei shook his head. He didn't care even if the tower collapsed as long as he was with Mizuki.

"Thank you so much!" Ecstatic, he ran to the the couple and hugged them. They let out an _omph!_ sound from the gesture. ViTri smiled fondly at Sei. Leave it to Mizuki to bring out the emotion in Sei.

"Can we go now?" Sei looked up with puppy eyes.

Suddenly, coils rang with a fast beeping. Virus's and Trip's face fell from doting to such coldness.

Sei felt this and became worried.

"What's wrong?!" Instead of answering, Trip took Sei's torso and tossed him over his shoulder.

"Uwa!" The couple took off into a run, shocking Sei.

"Where are we going?! Answer me!" He pounded on Trip's back, but it was useless.

"Sorry Sei-san, but there are intruders in the building, we need to secure you."

They keep running in the long hallways, on their way to the top floor, Toue's office.

SEI POV

What's going on?! I try to get more answers, but something stops me.

It's Mizuki. As fate had it, my eyes meet his and I can only think of him. Unable to control it, I feel the power of Scrap. It does it when things gets too stressful and I cannot handle it. My mind is transported to his once again.

I blink, and this time I am just sitting in a chair in a bar. Footsteps come from behind me. Looking back, it's Mizuki running for me. I get up and embrace him. When we let go, I can see his face is contorted with worry.

"What's happening?" I ask. Mizuki slowly shakes his head.

"There are some intruders. But it's not anybody. It's Aoba." A gasp comes from my mouth. Aoba! He's here! Right here in Oval Tower, a place we can meet and be together...But I can't. I want to be with Mizuki so badly, but another part of me desperately wants to meet him. An idea pops in my head. There is a way...

"Mizuki, listen to me. I'll transfer my conscious into your mind. But not all of it. I'll leave some of it behind and control my body."

"How would you do that?" He sounds so bewildered.

"Before I met you, I wanted to be destroyed. To be gone with the power of Aoba's Scrap. I knew my body wouldn't be able to handle anything else. Until, I met you. There's still a small part of me that wants to be destroyed. I'll leave that part in my real body, and he'll probably die. So I'll stay here until I can get my own body." I don't know if this'll work. But this seems to be the best idea, so I hope it works. Slowly, Mizuki begins to smile. Hope arises in me.

"All right princess. Good luck." He leans down and gives me a small kiss. I blush slightly and give him my brightest smile. Time to meet my brother.

* * *

><p>Aoba pulled the door open that awaited him on the top floor. Inside the room was filled with plushies with different colors, and vibrant and scattered in the room. In the middle was a velvet chair with a man on it. This man wore a fedora and skeleton leggings. He looked up to Aoba with dead eyes, but they still captivated him in their icy gaze. The blue man swiftly walked in front of the sitting man and sat in front of him. Their eyes meet and Aoba went into Sei's mind.<p>

* * *

><p>It had been a month since Oval tower collapsed. A month since Aoba destroyed Sei, and meet him again, only this time with Ren in the body. Mizuki was still in the hospital because ever since he went back from Platinum Jail, his body became a lot weaker and needed a lot more time to heal. This was a mystery why, but everything seemed to be that in recent events.<p>

It was just another day in the Seragaki household. In this house lived Tae-san and Aoba. Ren wasn't really a new addition since he had ready lived there, but Sly was. Sometimes he took control of Aoba's body. It was part of an agreement they made when he accepted Desire. Ren was flipping a magazine as Desire was fooling around with his coil when it suddenly beeped. Golden eyes turned to a hazy gold as Aoba too over and opened the email. A program began to download and opened all on its own.

"What the?" Aoba and Ren stared at the projection in wonder. The program download was complete, and a game opened. On the title screen was *Captive Princess.* they did nothing as the screen went to a blue knight. The blue knight was accompanied by someone similar, only a darker shade of blue. Right behind the blue 8-bit character was one that looked exactly like it, only it was in grey. It loomed over the knight, like a ghost or a shadow.

The three knights went out of the castle and moved through out what resembled to be a town. They then went into an inn. Inside the inn was another knight with dark skin and black armor. Next to him was a grey princess. Even if it was colored, it would have only been in black and white. The two grey's see each, recognizing one another. They jump in greeting, and soon enough the black knight turns grey and the princess goes into color. The blue knight slowly approaches the princess, and seems to be extremely happy from seeing the princess. The blue, the darker blue, and the princess all come together joined by hands as they bow to the screen. It turns black, and three words decorate the screen with its gold color and cursive writing.

-Thank's for playing-

By the time the game is done, Aoba and Ren are ready to walk out the door.

"Let's go."

A/N In case you don't get it, the grey knight is Sly and the princess is Sei. The reason they're grey is because they don't exist in that reality and live in a mind.

I tried to make this fit into the canon so that this could possibly happen in the game. A way so that everybody can live happily. Thank you for reading this!


End file.
